Idea groups
Administrative Group Innovative Ideas Religious Ideas Patron of the Arts Yearly prestige +1 ''' '''Dynamic Court Possible advisor +1 ' Advisor costs '-25% ''' '''Scientific Revolution Idea cost '-10%' Enlightened State Institution embracement cost '-15%' Institution spread'+30%' Formalized Officer Corps May recruit female generals Leader without upkeep +1 ''' '''Optimism Technology cost '-5%' Pragmatism Leader siege +1 ''' '''Bonus Monarch administrative skill +1 ''' '''Deus Vult Permanent Casus Belli against neighboring heathens and heretics Missionary Schools Missionaries +1 ''' '''Divine Supremacy Missionary strength +3% Monthly War Exhaustion '-0.03' Church Attendance Duty Stability Cost Modifier '-20%' Devoutness Tolerance of the True Faith +1.00 Religious Tradition Yearly Prestige +1.00 Missionary Strength vs Heretics +1.0% Inquisition Missionaries +1 ' Manpower Recovery Speed '+15.0% Bonus Clergy monthly loyalty +10.00% Culture Conversion Cost '-25.0%' Economic Ideas Expansion Ideas Bureaucracy National tax modifier +10% Economies of war War taxes cost '-50.0%' National bank Interest Per Annum '-0.50' Debt and Loans Yearly Inflation Reduction +0.10 Centralization Ship Costs '-5.0%' Regiment Costs '-5.0%' Sewers Monthly Autonomy Change '-0.05' Smithian Economics Production Efficiency +10.0% Bonus Development Cost '-10.0%' Additional Colonists Automatically Discover Adjacent When a Colony is Built. Colonists +1 Persuasive Reasoning Core-Creation Cost'''-25.0%''' Faster Colonists Global Settler Increase +15.00 Additional Merchants Yearly inflation reduction +0.05 Merchants +1 Additional Diplomats Diplomatic relations +1 Organized Recruitment Manpower Recover Speed +15.0% Recruitment Time '-10.0%' Competitive Merchants Trade Power Abroad +15.0% Bonus Can Fabricate Claim Overseas in Colonial Regions. Can Fabricate Claim Overseas in Trade Company Regions. Number of States +5 Administrative Ideas Humanist Ideas Organized Mercenary Payments Mercenary Cost '-25.0%' Nationalistic Enthusiasm State Maintenance '-33.0% ' Benefits For Mercenaries Mercenary Maintenance '-25.0%' Bookkeeping Number of States +5 Administrative Efficiency Administrative Efficiency +5.0% Mercenary Recruitment Available Mercenaries +25.0% Civil Service Administrative Tech Cost '-10.0%' Bonus Yearly Corruption '-0.10' Humanist Tolerance Tolerance of Heretics +3.00 Tolerance of Heathens +3.00 Ecumenism Years of Separatism '-10' Liberty Desire '-10.00%' Benevolence Improve Relations +20.0% Agressive Expansion Impact '-15.0%' Indirect Rule National Unrest '-2.00' Local Traditions Max Promoted Cultures +3 Cultural Ties Monthly Autonomy Change '-0.05' Tolerance Idea cost '-10.0%' Bonus Prestige Decay '-1.0%' Diplomatic Group Espionage Ideas Global Trade Ideas Efficient Spies Spy Network Construction +50.0% ' Advisor Cost '-10.0% ''' '''Agent Training Merchants +1 ' Diplomats '+1 ''' '''Vetting Provincial Trade Power Modifier +10.0% Foreign Spy Detection +33.3% ''' '''Additional Loyalist Recruitment Liberty Desire in Subjects '-10.0% ' Claim Fabrication Cost to fabricate claims '-25.0% ' Rebel Support Efficiency +50.0% ''' '''Privateers Embargo Efficiency +25.0% ' Privateer Efficienct '+33.3% ''' '''Audit Checks Yearly Corruption '-0.1 ' Bonus Attrition for Enemies +1 ' Movement Speed '+10.0% ''' '''Hostile Takeover Trade Power Abroad +25.0% ''' '''Free Trade Merchants +1 ''' '''Guarded Caravans Trade Steering +25.0% Caravan Power +25.0% ''' '''Merchant Adventures Trade Range +35.0% ''' '''Merchant Marine Ship Trade Power +15.0% ''' '''Expanded Ports Naval Force Limit Modifier +20.0% ''' '''Sailing Enthusiasm Shipbuilding Time '-10.0%' Bonus Merchants +1 ''' Mercantilist Ideas Exploration Ideas '''Shrewd Commerce Practice Provincial Trade Power Modifier +25.0% ''' '''Protectionism Embargo Efficiency +20.0% Cottage Industry Goods Produced Modifier +7.5% National Trade Policy Merchants +1 ''' '''National Industry Production Efficiency +5.0% ''' '''Maritime Expansion Light Ship Cost '-15.0% ' Trade Surge Domestic Trade Power'+10.0%' Bonus Merchant Trade Power +10.00 ''' '''Colonial Ventures Colonists +1 ''' '''Quest for the New World Allows Recruitment of explorers and conquistadors. Leader(s) without Upkeep +1 Overseas Exploration Colonial Range +50.0% Land of Opportunity Global Settler Increase +15.00 ''' '''Viceroys Global Tariffs +20.0% ''' '''Free Colonies Colonists +1 ''' '''Colonial Empire Naval Force Limit Modifier'+25.0%' Bonus Can Fabricate Claims Overseas in Colonial Regions. Maritime Ideas Diplomatic Ideas Seahawks Yearly Navy Tradition +1.00 ''' '''Merchant Marine Morale of Navies +5.0% Ship Trade Power +10.00% Sheltered Ports Colonial Range +30.0% Grand Navy National Sailors Modifier +50.0% ' Naval Force Limit Modifier '+50.0% ''' '''Naval Fighting Instruction Naval Leader Maneuver +1.00 ''' '''Blockade Runners Privateer Efficiency +50.0% ' Blockade Impact on Siege '+1.00 ''' '''Ship's Penny Sailor Maintenance '-15.0%' Bonus Ships can repair when in coastal sea zones. Tribute System Diplomats +1 Income from Vassals +50.0% Marcher Lords Vassal Force Limit Contribution'+200.0%' Libert Desire in Subjects'''-10.00%''' Integrated Elites Diplomatix Annexation Cost '-25.0%' State Propaganda Diplomatic Reputation +2.00 Diplomatic Relations +2 Diplomatic Influence Yearly Prestige +0.50 Province War Score Cost '-20.0%' Postal Service Yearly Legitimacy +1.00 Justified Wars Cost of Reducing War Exhaustion '-25.0%' Bonus Lowered impact on stability from diplomatic actions. Monarch Diplomatic Skill +1.00 Military Group Aristocratic Ideas Offensive Ideas International Nobility Land Leader Shock +1.00 ''' '''Noble Knights Cavalry Combat Ability +20.0% ' Cavalry to Infantry Ratio '+10.0% ''' '''Noble Officers Yearly Army Tradition +1.00 Noble Connections National Manpower Modifier +33.0% ''' '''Professional Ranching Cavalry Cost '-15.0% ' Local Nobility Cavalry Flanking Ability +50.0% ' Shock Damage '+10.0% ''' '''Military Traditions Monthly War Exhaustion '-0.03' Leader(s) Without Upkeep +1 Bonus Yearly Army Tradition Decay '-1.0% ' Nobility Monthly Loyalty +10.00% ''' '''Bayonet Leaders Land Leader Fire +1.00 ''' '''National Conscripts Movement Speed +10.0% ''' '''Superior Firepower Land Fire Damage +10.0% Glorious Arms Recruitment Time '-10.0% ' Engineer Corps Siege Ability +20.0% ''' '''Grand Army Land Force Limit Modifier +25.0% ''' '''Esprit De Corps Manpower Recovery Speed +15.0% Bonus Recover Army Morale Speed +10.0% ''' Morale of Armies+10.0% ' Mercantilist Ideas Exploration Ideas '''Shrewd Commerce Practice' Provincial Trade Power Modifier +25.0% ''' '''Protectionism Embargo Efficiency +20.0% Cottage Industry Goods Produced Modifier +7.5% National Trade Policy Merchants +1 ''' '''National Industry Production Efficiency +5.0% ''' '''Maritime Expansion Light Ship Cost '-15.0% ' Trade Surge Domestic Trade Power'+10.0%' Bonus Merchant Trade Power +10.00 ''' '''Colonial Ventures Colonists +1 ''' '''Quest for the New World Allows Recruitment of explorers and conquistadors. Leader(s) without Upkeep +1 Overseas Exploration Colonial Range +50.0% Land of Opportunity Global Settler Increase +15.00 ''' '''Viceroys Global Tariffs +20.0% ''' '''Free Colonies Colonists +1 ''' '''Colonial Empire Naval Force Limit Modifier'+25.0%' Bonus Can Fabricate Claims Overseas in Colonial Regions. Maritime Ideas Humanist Ideas Seahawks Yearly Navy Tradition +1.00 ''' '''Merchant Marine Morale of Navies +5.0% Ship Trade Power +10.00% Sheltered Ports Colonial Range +30.0% Grand Navy National Sailors Modifier +50.0% ' Naval Force Limit Modifier '+50.0% ''' '''Naval Fighting Instruction Naval Leader Maneuver +1.00 ''' '''Blockade Runners Privateer Efficiency +50.0% ' Blockade Impact on Siege '+1.00 ''' '''Ship's Penny Sailor Maintenance '-15.0%' Bonus Ships can repair when in coastal sea zones. Humanist Tolerance Tolerance of Heretics +3.00 Tolerance of Heathens +3.00 Ecumenism Years of Separatism '-10' Liberty Desire '-10.00%' Benevolence Improve Relations +20.0% Agressive Expansion Impact '-15.0%' Indirect Rule National Unrest '-2.00' Local Traditions Max Promoted Cultures +3 Cultural Ties Monthly Autonomy Change '-0.05' Tolerance Idea cost '-10.0%' Bonus Prestige Decay '-1.0%'